


A Family Of Their Own

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: What if Robert and Sol came out earlier and Grace and Frankie got to start a family of their own?





	A Family Of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely fan of mine who requested on my tumblr and also said they were a fan on here. Thanks for the request. Send more anytime.

It’s been several years since their husbands came out, and one year since they did the same. Now they were ready to start their own family. It wasn’t much of a discussion about which one was going to carry their child. Grace had practically volunteered the first time they talked about it. Though she might have just done so to avoid the headache of dealing with a pregnant Frankie. She could only imagine how terrible that would be.

  
So Grace, on her own, started going through the long process of finding a sperm donor. Frankie constantly complained about not being able to be by her side through it all, but Grace knew their chances were better if she went as a single woman, and not as a lesbian. She reassured Frankie time and time again that once she was pregnant, Frankie could be with her every second. She kind of feared Frankie would take that too literally.

  
The day finally came where Grace told Frankie that it had worked. They were going to have a baby. Seeing Frankie jumping up and down with excitement brought a smile to Grace’s face. “We’ve gotta tell the guys,” Frankie said.

  
“Oh no we don’t,” Grace insisted, not a fan of the idea.

  
“Well what are we going to do, Grace, hide you in the attic for the next nine months?”  
“Frankie, we don’t have an attic.”

  
“You know what I mean. It’s not like they won’t notice. They do come over from time to time. Can’t we tell them? Please?”

  
Grace rolled her eyes. Frankie was right. It’s not like they’d never know, even if she did hide away for the next nine months. They’d still have a kid after that, so there was really no hiding it from them forever. “Fine, Frankie, we can tell them.” It was always so hard for Grace to refuse her anything.

  
Frankie couldn’t even wait long enough to invite them over and tell them in person. She ran right to the phone and called up the guys. Grace could hear her from three rooms away.

  
The pregnancy progressed without any serious complications. When the contractions started, Frankie told Grace she’d drive her to the hospital. And she did, as much as Grace would have preferred to call an ambulance. The drive to the hospital with Frankie certainly did not remove any stress for her.

  
She was able to calm down a bit once they arrived. She was also able to focus on having the baby, rather than fearing for her life. It was a rather short labor, and Frankie remained ever at her side, holding her hand all the way through.

  
They had a girl. She was cleaned off and brought to them, while Frankie listed a whole bunch of ridiculous names, all which Grace had vetoed. Grace was quietly thinking of names on her own, trying to think of one they could both agree on. Finally, she got one. Interrupting Frankie, she said, “How about Violet?”

  
Frankie shut up and thought about it for a moment. “That’s perfect.” And so their life as a family began.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
